¿Vamos a lo oscurito?
by Chisueo
Summary: MexChi Despues de una fiesta, unas copas y una noche ¿Como sera estar en brazos del mexicano?


¿Vamos a lo oscurito?

MexChi

"Maldición" esa era la única palabra que podría estar en su cabeza en aquel momento. Claro, quien lo diría, el que casi siempre hablaba en doble sentido con su pareja no capto de inmediato la indirecta y ahora le dolía la raja al sentarse.

Javier, el, la Republica de Chile había caído justito en las manos de Juan, o mejor dicho México. Si, puede que sean pareja y todo, pero lo engaño vilmente, según el, y ahora solo el tratar de apoyar el trasero le dolía ¿Es que acaso el mexicano no conocía la palabra contenerse? Claro que no, esa noche realmente fue de locos.

No iba a negar que le había gustado, pero claro, el era el que tenia que aguantar los efectos del día siguiente. Mientras que México despertaba como quien no ha hecho nada.

—Weón... ¿Sabi que?...nunca mas acepto tus invitaciones...—le dijo el chileno a Juan mientras este despertaba

— ¿Eh?... ¿y eso porque?—Pregunto México mientras miraba sorprendido a Javier

—P-porque no po'...además...nada...olvídalo...

—Ah, no...No aceptare esa respuesta ¿que te pasa?...—le reprendió México—¿Acaso no te gusto?... ¿Fue incomodo?

—No, si esa wea no fue...e-es que...yah...filo, ni que te debiera interesar mucho...—trato de terminar la conversación Chile mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lugar

—Apss... ¿Te duele el cuerpo? ¡Apuesto que te acordaste de Sebastián! Ese argentino...—continuo México apretando los puños

— ¡Oye! que no fue eso...Me duele...esa zona del cuerpo

— ¿Esa zona?... ¿Cual zona?... ¿la espalda?...¿A poco? Hijole, ¿Te dolió?

Si, claro, la espalda le iba a doler. Hacerlo al aire libre no es malo, lo malo era que tu pareja pareciera un verdadero animal en celo y quisiera partirte en dos. O esa fue la sensación que le dio a el en aquel momento.

—Si, la espalda weón...me duele...ESA ZONA

—Mmm...Sigo sin entenderte Javier...a veces me cuesta entender lo que hablas—dijo tranquilamente México mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— ¡Que me duele la raja weón tonto!—grito a todo pulmón Chile.

¿Como era posible que no entendiera a la primera? Eso era obvio, la respuesta era solo una y demasiado fácil, aunque Juan no la había comprendido del todo. Además, el nunca se había quejado de ello, bueno, normalmente el mexicano era suave con el en ese aspecto.

Si, muy amable, hasta ayer que aun no sabe que le paso al mexicano.

—Flash back—

Estaban en una fiesta, eso lo sabía muy bien. No era nada importante, solo la había hecho para estar con los demás países y pasar un buen momento. Entre los países que habían ido principalmente eran los sudamericanos empezando por Argentina, Perú (si, aunque ni el mismo sabia el porque de haberlo invitado) Venezuela, Uruguay, Colombia y varios otros.

Claro, el obviamente no estaba muy cómodo cuando se le acerco Argentina y de paso le mando un "agarron" justo enfrente de México, el argentino no cambiaba nada, aun lo toqueteaba cuando podía aunque aquel agarron de imprevisto y su nula reacción ante esto trajo algún que otro problema.

Luego de esto México no se le despego ni a sol ni a sombra de el, después fue donde Perú a tratar de conversar de algo. Pero el peruano estaba concentrado en decirle que el pisco que estaba sirviendo era originalmente de el y finalmente solo termino en peleas.

Venezuela y Colombia se estaban molestando y tomando el tequila que había traído México, aunque también tomaban otras bebidas alcohólicas. Para peor, la cerveza estaba en poder prácticamente de Prusia, si, lo había invitado después de todo, se llevaba bien con el y podía entablar algún tema de conversación con el pero en la condición que se encontraba el albino le era imposible.

— ¡El asombroso yo fue un gran imperio! el grandioso imperio Prusiano—gritaba un bebido Gilbert mientras bebía mas cerveza—Ustedes aun son unos mocosos... ¡Nadie le puede ganar al asombro yo!

Vaya fiesta, Uruguay estaba bastante enojado al haber sido confundido con Sebastián. Empezó a insultar a medio mundo y decía a viva voz que el era mucho mejor que Argentina y que no le iba a aguantar a ningún boludo que lo vuelva a confundir con su primo, dicho sea de paso, ya cada quien casi no se podían mantener en pie.

—La wea de carrete...ni un weón...esta sobrio—suspiro Javier increíblemente esa noche no había bebido como normalmente lo hacia— ah...no hay nada que hacer...

— ¿Vamos a lo oscurito?—le susurraron el oído, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo— ¿Que dices Javier?

—Ah...no se po'...aunque esto esta aburri'o...vamos pa' afuera

El mexicano asintió y ambos fueron al patio de la casa. Era bastante amplio, tenía una parrilla, un sillón de exterior y una mecedora. El pasto se notaba que hace poco lo habían cortado y el cielo estaba despejado.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y bebieron lo último de sus vasos. México tomo como siempre la iniciativa y comenzó a besar a Javier. Este solo se dejo llevar, le encantaban los besos de Juan, además el alcohol lo hacia sentirse en una nube.

Siguieron con caricias y besos, claro que la temperatura estaba subiendo cada vez mas hasta que ambos quedaron sin polera. El chileno parecía que se iba a derretir entre lo brazos de México, y este a su vez besaba toda la piel que estaba al descubierto, succionando y dejando pequeñas marcas. Estaba claro que esa noche no iba a ser tranquila y tampoco iba a ser una entrega de amor, ambos solo querían placer mutuo y eso estaba claro.

Chile ya estaba excitado y al sentir como México lamía y mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones soltaba sonoros gemidos de placer. México por su parte coló una de sus manos debajo del pantalón de Javier, haciendo que este se arqueara ante aquel contacto.

—Ah...ah...J-Juan...—no podía decir mucho, era la primera vez que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y quería que lo hiciera suyo de una sola vez.

—Javier... ¿Que quieres?...—susurro algo ronco Juan mientras pellizcaba uno de los pezones del chileno

—Ah...n-no preguntes...s-solo hazlo...—prácticamente rogó Javier mientras se tapaba la boca aguantando un gemido

—No te cubras la boca...que todos te oigan...—le ordeno México— quiero que sepan que eres mió...

Al terminar la frase lo beso, lenta y calmadamente. Javier al ver que México lo estaba haciendo esperar, empezó a moverse un poco debajo de este, no quería esperar. Si, esa noche no pensaría en nada, no era necesario decir palabra alguna, solo quería placer y quería darle placer al mexicano.

Sin que Juan se diera cuenta Javier lo empujo un poco botándolo al suelo, aunque ni sintió prácticamente el golpe. Javier por su parte se situó encima de este y lentamente le bajo el cierre del pantalón, su mirada estaba nublada por el placer. Finalmente bajo un poco la ropa interior del mexicano dejando al descubierto su erección.

—J-Juan...s-solo por hoy haré esto...

— ¿Que cosa?...ah...

No pudo seguir hablando al sentir la boca del chileno succionando su hombría. Chile lo hacia lento, tratando de que México disfrutara al máximo de aquello, después de todo no lo volvería a hacer nunca mas. Siguió haciendo lo mismo durante un momento, hasta que sintió el líquido pre-seminal de México en su boca. Era algo acido, pero no le desagradaba, empezó a lamer lentamente desde la base hasta la punto haciendo que México mandara un gemido ahogado ante esto.

—Javier...si no quieres hacer esto...no lo hagas— le dijo México al ver el seño algo fruncido del chileno.

— ¿Lo hago mal?...—pregunto algo inocente Chile

—No...Pero si no quieres no lo hagas...—le contesto México

Era obvio que no lo hacia mal, pero no quería correrse en la boca de el, aunque quizás no se vería tan mal. Después de todo, eso quizás jamás lo podría ver nuevamente.

Chile hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por Juan, quería seguir y lo haría. Nuevamente lamió el miembro de México deteniéndose el la punta la cual se introdujo en la boca para degustar el sabor de aquel liquido que estaba saliendo poco a poco. Empezó a succionar lentamente mientras hacia pequeños círculos con la lengua.

—Javier...si sigues así...yo voy a correrme—dijo entre cortado México, estaba demasiado excitado y sumado a lo tibio de la boca del castaño estaba solo a momentos de correrse.

Ante esto Chile solo continúo en lo suyo, succionando cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Sin aviso alguno sintió un liquido caliente y algo espeso en su boca, era de sabor acido y algo salado. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que tragarlo aunque no fue lo más agradable del mundo.

—Juan...eso...sabia mal—se quejo Javier mientras se enderezaba

—Apss... ¿y como pensabas que sabia?—pregunto algo divertido México

—No se...algo mejor...—Dijo con una mueca Chile

— ¿Nunca te dio curiosidad de probar el tuyo?

—Que asco weón...probar el de uno es una cosa...y probar otro es otra cosa—protesto Chile mientras se limpiaba un poco de semen que le había quedado en la boca.

—Ah...tu y tus cosas... ¿Quien te entiende?

—Tu...obvio que me entendi' si no...No estaria'i conmigo ¿No?—contesto algo enojado Javier

—Tonto...—fue lo único que contesto México antes de besarlo—Sigamos pues...

Dicho esto lo tomo de ambas muñecas e hizo que se volteara, Javier capto de inmediato la idea y se acomodo con ambos brazos en parte del sillón y acomodo sus piernas en el suelo. Juan le bajo los pantalones con ropa interior y todo, no estaba para hacer las cosas calmadamente.

Sin aviso alguno lo penetro sintiendo la estrechez de la entrada del otro.

—¡Ah!...Mierda...d-duele weón...—se quejo Chile mientras arañaba el sillón

Sin hacer caso de las quejas de parte del chileno empezó a moverse dentro de este lenta y calmadamente. Chile siguió quejándose ya que nunca había hecho aquello el mexicano, después sintió algo parecido como si le hubieran lubricado, pero se dio cuenta que era su propia sangre.

—W-weón...m-me esta doliendo...-siguió quejándose inútilmente- Ah...ah...J-Juan...p-para

México no hacia caso ante esto, solo seguía con un vaivén que aumentaba de ritmo en algunos momentos sacándole gemidos agudos a Javier. A pesar del dolor le gustaba, pero aquel comportamiento no era propio de México, o quizás no se lo había conocido.

—Ah...M-México...p-para...s-solo un momento—ya casi no podía hablar, ahora solo estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Su mente, su cuerpo hasta parecía que el mismo ambiente le gritaban que aquello era demasiado, que parecía que iba a derretirse en cualquier momento.

Aquel vaivén frenético estaba enloqueciendo de placer a Javier, no podía hablar ya, solo gemía y repetía una y otra vez el nombre del que le hacia sentir aquello. México por su parte estaba sintiendo un placer que pocas veces sentía al estar con su chileno, puede que lo amara y todo pero jamás había sentido aquella sensación, la cual era indescriptible.

Finalmente ambos en un solo gemido llegaron al orgasmo. Juan termino dentro de Javier y este mancho de su semilla el suelo del lugar.

Chile no podía más y enseguida cayo dormido. Mientras que México lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de ambos para dormir lo que restaba de noche.

—Fin Flash back—

Ahora que analizaba todo, no le había desagradado, pero realmente le dolía el trasero. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel comportamiento de México, pero tampoco podría decir que le desagradaba.

—Weón...nunca mas te aguanto "ir al oscurito" menos con trago...—dijo Chile mientras fruncía el seño

—Ah pues... ¿Ni una vez mas?... ¿Ni un poquito?-pregunto con ojos de cachorro México mientras miraba

—Eh...me lo voy a pensar...—Contesto Chile desviando la mirada— ¡Chucha!...tengo que ir a ver abajo como dejaron los weones

Salio corriendo de la pieza y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para ver el "desastre" que habían provocado sus invitados. Al ver a los demás y el como Carolina se cubría la cara sonrojada, Prusia comentaba "Vaya, el del grandioso yo mide mas que eso", un Sebastián con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Nicolás con cara de "exhibicionista" y el resto de sus invitados con cara de horror noto que estaba sin ropa y con todo al descubierto.

La camisa roja que llevaba Kauan era poco a como estaba la cara de Javier en aquel momento. Se devolvió corriendo hasta su habitación y el resto de lo que le dijo a México fue censurado por S.O.P.A y el resto de leyes de Alfred debido a que ningún humano, país o animal podría repetirlo.


End file.
